LOLA
by Tizmine
Summary: Inspired by the trailer for the new TV series 'Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D'. A short story about why Agent Coulson's car is called L.O.L.A. Agent Phil Coulson/Tony Stark (IronTazer) fluff.


**_All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._**

**Summary: Inspired by the trailer for the new TV series 'Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D'. A short story about why Agent Coulson's car is called L.O.L.A. Agent Phil Coulson/Tony Stark (IronTazer) fluff.**

**A/N: This FanFic uses British-English spellings. **

They were Stark and Agent Coulson to acquaintances, Tony and Phil to their friends and Anthony and Phillip to no-one but each other. The act of addressing each other by their full names had started when Tony had caught a glimpse Phil's full name on some S.H.I.E.L.D paperwork and had set out to say it whenever possible to try and wind-up the agent. Phil had mostly shrugged off Tony's baiting, even if the use of his full name did remind him of some unpleasant childhood memories when his mother would scold him for misbehaving, but had enjoyed calling the billionaire 'Anthony' in return. It had irked the genius in the beginning but Tony eventually ceased taking offence, especially now that things between the pair had changed.

When Phil had been attacked by Loki, the paramedics had managed to keep his heart going, _just_, despite the blood loss he had incurred. He was induced into a coma at the hospital to give his body well needed rest and time to repair itself. Tony had been the first to visit Phil in hospital, even if the older man was not conscious to see him there.

After Tony had seen the severity of the Chitauri attack and the devastation it had left in its wake in New York, he had felt an enormous sense of guilt for his words against Phil when he had called the agent 'an idiot for taking on Loki alone' because now he understood Phil's motive to try and stop the God of Mischief and prevent the attack from happening. The playboy now felt compelled to somehow make it up to the injured man and this meant, against the advice the rest of the Avengers and Nick Fury, spending twelve hours a day beside Phil's hospital bed.

The visits were initially awkward for Tony, especially when the medical staff said that until Phil was taken out of the coma, they wouldn't be able to tell if the agent could hear, let alone _remember_, anything that was being said to him. Eventually, Tony loosened up and was having lengthy one-sided conversations with the unconscious man about anything and everything. He carefully tried to avoid the topics of the Avengers and New York in case they triggered any unpleasant flashbacks in Phil similar to the nightmares Tony himself was having. However, when Tony felt that Phil deserved to hear the most important news of the latest happenings at S.H.I.E.L.D, he made sure to do it whilst gripping the agent's hand tightly; attempting to ward off any bad memories of the attack that may be associated with the organisation and demonstrating his new found fondness for Phil.

The unconscious agent was woken up after three weeks. He was still committed to bed rest but Tony continued to make his visits, even bringing along the Captain America fanboy's trading cards, now signed by Steve Rogers himself, to keep the recovering patient happy.

After two months, Phil was deemed well enough to attempt walking again. To describe the agent as being 'as weak as a kitten' would probably have been an over exaggeration of the man's abilities; he found the simple act of bringing a fork to his mouth exhausting without saying anything of his inability to put any weight on his own two feet.

Tony supported Phil as much as he could; throwing money at the hospital to fund the very best rehabilitation walking machines and now again physically getting involved by having his hands support the agent as Phil regained the strength in his legs. The mending patient feigned irritation at the philanthropist's meddling but Tony could see appreciation in the older man's eyes.

Once the S.H.I.E.L.D agent was finally discharged from the hospital, Tony designed a pair of collapsible walking sticks for Phil as he got over the last of his walking troubles and surprisingly, convinced him to move from the hustle of New York to the quiet of the Stark Malibu residence.

However, when Phil found that Tony was offering to make his meals everyday, chauffeur him around until he regained his access to the S.H.I.E.L.D company car and all but tuck him into bed at night, he had to question the billionaire's motives.

"Anthony we need to talk. I need to know why you're doing all this for me." Phil said out of the blue one day. He was sitting on one of the couches in the living room area, patting the space next to him, encouraging Tony to sit down. "I don't want you thinking you owe me anything."

Tony hesitated but took up the offer and plopped down next to his housemate of the last two months. He ran his hands over his brow and through his hair before answering the agent in an uncharacteristically shaky voice.

"Well...I, uh...To start at the beginning...The truth, Philip, is that I...initially thought you...well, _deserved_ getting hurt after choosing to go up against Loki alone but when I saw you in hospital, all I could feel was...guilt and I _knew_ I had to make it up to you." Tony spoke without making eye contact with Phil. "And you're right because we _do_ need to talk because there's something I've been meaning to discuss with you for a while now because you see, my motives for helping you have changed…and I don't want things getting awkward between us so it might be best if you…if you moved out because I've…I've developed, uhm, _feelings_ for, eh-." Tony was cut off when Phil's hand came up to cup his cheek and the lips of the older man covered his. After a brief few seconds, they broke the kiss and both men looked straight into the other's eyes. "-You."

A month later and Phil had returned to work, sold his apartment, made his relationship with Tony official, moved in with the aforementioned genius and was on his way to the S.H.I.E.L.D base in Mexico on his first long distance mission since he had made a full recovery. He was to be spending the next three months stationed here and the goodbye between him and Tony had been difficult considering they hadn't been apart in over five months.

When the junior agent who was driving the car Phil was in turned to pull into the S.H.I.E.L.D garage, he found his way blocked by a large group of agents who had congregated in the inconspicuous warehouse type building. Phil jumped out of the vehicle to see what the crowd were looking at.

"What are you going to name her, Sir?" Asked Agent Sitwell from the crowd. "A beauty like her deserves a name."

Once Phil had pushed past the masses of people, he saw 'who' or rather '_what_' Sitwell was referring to; parked in one of the bays was a brand new red sports car. A note was tucked behind the windscreen wiper and it read _'A little present for you to remember me by while you're away and so that you never have to rely on a company car again. Lots of Love, Anthony.' _

A small smile appeared at the corner of Phil's mouth as he read the note again, _**L**__ots **o**__f **L**__ove, __**A**__nthony, _and after a minute he spoke up. "The car is L.O.L.A and NO-ONE is to touch her."

**A/N: Thank you for reading my story, I don't usually write FFs (I tend just beta them) so this was fun. If you require my beta-reading services you can contact me at my Tumblr: junehislop**


End file.
